justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix)
'"Sympathy For The Devil"' by ''The Rolling Stones is featured on Just Dance 2. The game uses a remixed and shortened version by Fatboy Slim. Dancer The dancer is a she-devil. She has long, flowing auburn hair, a pair of red horns, red dress with straps and ribbons and heels. She also has a pitchfork tail. Background The background is purple with red smoke and moving eyeballs with different sizes. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves 'in the routine. They occur one after another: '''Gold Move 1: '''Swivel down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Get up and put both of your hands up the air slowly. sym2.png|Gold Move 1 sym3.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Baby One More Time * Bad Romance '''(Monsters) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Crucified * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * The Final Countdown Captions Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Claws * Claws 'N' Paws * Claw Walk * Dancing Devil * Devil Guitar * Devil Wind Up * Diabolical Swing * Feline * Guitar Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil Trivia *The word ''damn isn't censored, even though it is in many other songs in the series. * The background appears in Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * The coach's hair gets in the way often during the song, something which she fixes by headbanging. *Her avatar is the one of several avatars which saw changes in later games (the haircut was straight and bobbed in Just Dance 4 but it's long and curly in Just Dance 2014 and 2015). *This is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim, after Jin Go Lo Ba, Body Movin', and Rockafeller Skank. **It is the third song to be a Fatboy Slim remix, after Jin Go Lo Ba ''and ''Body Movin'. *On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, this song's avatar's price of 50 Mojo coins instead of 5 Mojo coins is different from its cost on the other consoles. **This is also the case with Jump in the Line and Pump Up The Volume's avatars. * In the menu circle, the coach's glove is on the left hand. Gallery Devil.jpg|Sympathy For The Devil Sympathy_For_The_Devil4.jpg SFTDCoach.png|The Coach Sympathy 4 The Devil JD4 Avatar.png|Just Dance 4 Avatar 37.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar Sympathy For The Devil.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar SFD Beta Avatar.jpg|Just Dance 2014 Beta Avatar (note that is similar to the JD4 one) sympathymenu.png pictos-sprite sympathy.png|Pictograms Videos File:The_Rolling_Stones_-_Sympathy_for_The_Devil_Rock_and_Roll_Circus File:Just Dance 2 Sympathy For The Devil, The Rolling Stones (Solo) 5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:60's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Halloween Songs Category:Remixes